In the uplink direction of a wireless communication system, a UE (User Equipment) needs to feed back CQI (Channel Quality Indication) information to a BS (Base Station). With CQI information fed back by the UE, the BS may be aware of downlink channel quality status perceived by the UE, facilitating frequency selection scheduling preformed by the BS.
CQI information of the UE is reported to the BS through PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel) or PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel).
In carrier aggregation technology, two or more CCs (Component Carrier) have their frequency spectrums aggregated to get a communication system with broader transmission bandwidth, in which each CC can be configured as system compliable, and the spectrums of various CCs may be adjacent continuous frequency spectrums, or discontinuous spectrums in a same band, or even discontinuous spectrums in different bands.
The manner for reporting the CQI information of the UE may include an aperiodic CC reporting manner and a periodic CC reporting manner; CQI information of a CC reported in the aperiodic reporting manner is referred to as aperiodic CQI information, and CQI information of CC reported in the periodic reporting manner is referred to as periodic CQI information.
In the prior art, the aperiodic CQI information reporting method has to trigger reporting of CQI information for one or more CCs after activating the one or more CCs, and the CQI information of the one or more CCs only can be reported after 12 subframes.
The prior art has the following problem: for activated CCs, their CQI information is reported at a lower speed.